Love and Blood
by SakuraAngelSex
Summary: Sasuke é uma vampiro, e Sakura uma humana. O que será que acontece quando os caminhos deles se cruzam? Sou pessima em summary XD
1. Chapter 1

**Oi minna-san, primeira fic aqui neste site. Espero que gostem *-***

**É sobre meu casal favorito SasuSaku.**

**Tenham paciencia, ainda estou me adaptando a este site.**

**Beijos da SakuraAngelSex XD**

**Prológo:**

Haruno Sakura, uma linda garota de 18 anos, cabelos roses compridos, olhos verdes como esmeraldas, e um corpo invejável, com curvas perfeitas, alem de ter seios, coxas e quadris fartos, que faziam da rosada ainda mais irresistível. Sakura morava em uma pequena cidade de Londres, mais morava sozinha agora, já seus pais haviam morrido, e como alcançara a maior idade, agora não precisava mais morar com seu tutor Kakashi.

Uchiha Sasuke, um lindo homem de 20 anos, a muito tempo é claro, já que o mesmo esconde um grande segredo, ele é um vampiro. Sasuke é possuidor de lindos olhos ônix assim como os seus cabelos negros, como o ébano. O moreno tem muitos subordinados, aos quais paga para seqüestrarem pessoas de outro pais, para trazerem para o mesmo.

Sasuke por seu de um grande Clã de vampiros, chamado Clã Uchiha, podia andar pelo dia, e agir como um mortal normalmente, mais necessitava de se alimentar de sangue. Mais não é só de sangue que o moreno gosta, Sasuke também aprecia muito a arte do sexo, e antes de matar suas vitimas que são todas mulheres, o mesmo usa delas sexualmente sem que as mesmas resistam a ele.

Quando Sakura é seqüestrada, para poder ser levada ate Sasuke, e a beleza da jovem rosada desperta o lado homem do moreno, o mesmo decidi criar-la como seu bichinho de estimação, que está submetido, a todos os desejos do mesmo.

Agora Sakura é submetida a torturas sexuais constantes feitas por Sasuke, que além de tudo bebe o sangue da mesma, mais sem matar-la, já que ela só poderia se tornar uma vampira se beber-se do sangue dele também.

**Primeiro capitúlo:**

**O Presente.**

Sakura havia acabado de completar 18 anos, e agora morava sozinha, já que não precisava mais de um tutor. Sim tutor por a jovem Haruno perdera seus pais aos dez anos, e desde então vivia com Hatake Kakashi, um amigo dos pais de Sakura que era muito legal e engraçado. Sakura tinha cabelos rosados como sua mãe Saiory, e olhos verdes como seu pai Saito, que eram pessoas muito boas e honestas.

A jovem Haruno caminhava pelas ruas de Londres sua cidade natal, estava indo para casa, já que a mesma trabalhava em uma loja de roupas, e seu expediente só acabava a noite. A noite estava extremamente linda, a lua estava cheia, e as estrelas muito brilhantes, alem do vento frio que se fazia presente, fazendo os cabelos da rosada se arrepiarem ao sentir o toque gelado do vento em sua macia e delicada pele.

Um pouco afastado da rosada, se encontrava um homem misterioso de cabelos azuis que seguia a rosada já a algum tempo, desde que a mesma sairá de seu trabalho. O homem seguia a rosada sem que a mesma perceber-se, e vinha caminhando escondido pela escuridão, como se estiver-se esperando o momento certo para poder se aproximar da mesma.

Depois de alguns minutos de caminhada olhando o céu, e admirando a linda paisagem, das lindas casas com magníficos jardins em frente as mesmas, a rosada logo chega em sua casa. A casa de Sakura não era uma mansão, mais era grande, uma casa rosa com portas brancas e um lindo jardim a frente da mesma.

A rosada subiu as pequenas escadas que levavam a porta de sua casa, e logo retirava sua bolsa do ombro, enquanto procurava a chave dentro da mesma, o que levou alguns segundos ate que a mesma finalmente encontrou a chave. Logo depois de conseguir encontrar a chave, a rosada coloca a mesma na fechadura da porta, e com sua delicada mão que estava coberta por uma luva negra, logo gira a chave duas vezes na fechadura ate que a porta finalmente é destrancada, e a rosada usa sua outra mão para poder girar a maçaneta da mesma, fazendo com que a porta se abrir-se, para logo a mesma adentrar o local.

A rosada adentrou a casa, e logo fechou a porta atrás de se, a trancando por dentro, para logo depois caminhar lentamente ate o sofá que ficava a alguns passos a frente, e deixar sua bolsa e seu cachecol, para logo depois caminhar ate a cozinha, que ficava ao lado direito, e andar preguiçosamente ate a geladeira abrindo a mesma, para pegar uma jarra de suco que estava ali, e logo retirar da geladeira, para depois fechar-la.

Sakura se aproximou da pia, pegando um copo que estava adornado sobre a mesma, e logo o virou, enchendo o mesmo com o conteúdo que estava na jarra para logo depois leva o copo ate a boca, bebendo todo o liquido que ali estava.

A rosada voltou ate a geladeira colocando a jarra dentro da mesma novamente, e logo caminhou ate a sala, para logo subir as escadas que haviam no local, para chegar a seu quarto. Depois de alguns segundos a rosada já estava em frente a porta do quarto, e logo a abriu adentrando o local, para logo fechar-la atrás de se. Assim que adentrou o quarto, a rosada logo começou a retirar sua roupa, jogando a mesma em cima de uma poltrona qualquer que estava em um canto do quarto.

Assim que se despiu totalmente a rosada caminhou ate o banheiro adentrando o mesmo, se olhou no espelho que estava na parede, e com uma de suas mãos abriu o Box de vidro, para logo adentrar o mesmo. Encostou a cabeça na parede enquanto ligava o chuveiro e sentia a água quente caindo sobre sua pele, enquanto a mesma pensava um pouco em sua vida. Neste momento Sakura pensou em como seria ter uma vida mais agitada e perigosa, uma vida mais excitante e relativamente mais feliz.

Depois de pensar por alguns minutos a rosada desligou o chuveiro, para logo pegar o sabão que estava na saboneteira, e começar a passar-lo por todo o seu corpo, enquanto sentia um ar frio entrar por debaixo da porta do banheiro, o que fez a mesma se sentir levemente excitada, e pensar em como seria bom te um namorado, para poder lhe dar prazer, e lhe mostrar outros mundos, do qual ela ainda não conhecia já que a mesma ainda era virgem, mais desejava provar do desconhecido.

Depois de terminar seu banho, Sakura desligou o chuveiro e pegou uma toalha branca que havia estendida perto do Box, e depois de se enxugar logo se enrolou na mesma, para logo caminhar ate um pequeno armário que havia no local, e abrir-lo para logo retirar de lá mais uma toalha com a qual a mesma enrolou seus longos cabelos.

Sakura logo caminhou preguiçosamente ate seu quarto, e depois de adentrar o local caminhou ate seu guarda-roupa, onde abriu o mesmo com uma de suas pequenas e delicadas mãos, e logo retirou de lá uma fina camisola de seda. A camisola era curta, e tinha um decote bem provocante na parte dos seios, alem de ser um rosa bebe quase transparente, o que deixava a mesma muito sensual.

Depois a mesma fechou a porta do guarda-roupa, e logo abriu umas das gavetas do mesmo, tirando de lá, uma pequena calcinha rosa bebe também, um tanto que minúscula. Sakura logo vestiu a calcinha e depois a camisola, para logo caminhar ate a janela de seu quarto, e abrir-la deixando o vento frio adentrar seu quarto, a deixando um pouco excitada.

A rosada logo olhou para a lua, enquanto imaginava com seria ser tocada por um homem, como seria sentir o toque dos braços, dos lábios e dos dedos de um lindo homem, que a possuir-se com muito desejo e vontade. Sakura passou a língua levemente nos lábios, umedecendo os mesmos, para logo morder levemente o lábio inferior.

Sakura ainda sentia o vento frio em sua pele, quando decidiu ir se deitar. A mesma caminhou ate sua cama, onde se deitou sem mesmo se cobrir, para poder sentir o vento frio sobre sua pele, que tanto a relaxava e a fazia se sentir melhor. Por um momento a rosada desejou que o toque de um homem, fosse frio como aquele vento que tocava sua pele, e a deixava tão fora de se.

Logo a mesma perdida em seus devaneios, fechou os olhos pensando ainda nisto, quanto sentiu que o vento frio estava sendo bloqueado, então a mesma abriu os olhos e viu um homem parado a sua frente, o mesmo tinha cabelos azuis, e olhos de mesma cor, e estava com um sorriso irônico nos lábios. Assim que sua mente compreendeu em que perigo estava, a rosada deu um pulo se levantando da cama, e o homem em um movimento que a rosada não conseguiu acompanhar com os olhos, deu um leve golpe na mesma que fez com que a rosada vir-se sua visão turva e logo a mesma perdeu os sentidos.

Quando Sakura estava para cair no chão, o homem a segurou em seus braços, e logo a levantou para poder sair com ela pela janela. Mais antes de sair ele deu uma boa olhada na rosada e sorriu sussurrando.

- Sasuke vai gostar do que estou levando para ele.

E dizendo isto o homem logo começa a correr em uma velocidade sobre-humana, passando rapidamente pela cidade sem que ninguém o notar-se, e logo adentrando a floresta correndo enquanto pulava de arvore em arvore, com a rosada em seus braços ainda desacordada.

Ao longe podia se ver uma mansão em meio a floresta, uma mansão muito linda e parecia ser de alguém muito rico, já que tinha detalhes de peças muito caras. O homem sorriu ao ver a mansão e logo apressou os passos, fazendo com que sua velocidade aumentar-se, e logo chegou em frente a porta da mansão.

Assim que o homem chegou a frente da porta, com a rosada em seus braços, viu uma emblema em frente a porta, o emblema era de um Clã muito poderoso, um clã chamado Uchiha. O homem ainda sorrindo, mordeu um pedaço de seu dedo o fazendo sangrar, e logo colou o dedo em um pequeno buraco na porta, que parecia ser um identificador.

Assim que o mesmo terminou a porta se abriu, e ele logo adentrou o local, vendo muitos homens no mesmo, então o homem retirou sua capa cobrindo a rosada, para que ninguém vir-se o que ele tinha em suas mãos, então um dos homens logo falou.

- Trouxe uma humana aqui, Suigetsu?

- Sim Hidan, e daí?

- Eu vou ficar com ela.

- Não vai não, ela é do Sasuke.

O homem que se chamava Hinda, tinha cabelos lilás claro, quase branco e logo abaixou a cabeça se afastando, quando ouviu o nome de Sasuke. Suigetsu sorriu e logo subiu uma enorme escada, e assim que o mesmo chegou ao topo da escada com a rosada em seus braços, logo caminhou por um longo corredor ate chegar a uma porta muito linda, que tinha um grande emblema do Clã Uchiha que estava feito em rubi, e diamantes.

Suigetsu bateu na porta, e logo a mesma se abriu, o mesmo logo adentrou o local, e logo colocou a mulher deitada sobre a cama, e retirou a capa de cima dela, para logo depois olhar para uma cadeira que estava de costas para o mesmo, onde ele sabia que Sasuke estava.

Uchiha Sasuke, líder do Clã Uchiha, o maior clã de vampiros existentes, tão poderosos que ate pelo dia os mesmo podiam caminhar. Sasuke possuía olhos negros como ônix, assim como seus cabelos negros como o ébano, mais quando estava para matar uma presa, os olhos do Uchiha ficavam vermelho como o sangue. Sasuke era conhecido por sua frieza e crueldade, seus empregados e súditos traziam lindas mulheres para que o mesmo transar-se com elas, e quando se cansar-se das mesmas, beber-se o sangue delas ate elas morrerem. O que acontecia depois de uma noite de sexo, já que o moreno era fascinado pela arte do sexo.

- Trouxe-lhe um presente Sasuke.

- O cheiro do seu presente é bom, aprecio seus presentes, por que são de qualidade Suigetsu.

- Arigatô Sasuke.

- Pode ir, volte amanhã para buscar o corpo dela.

- Hai.

Assim que o homem saiu do local, o lindo moreno logo se levantou da cadeira olnde estava sentado e se aproximou olhando a linda rosada que estava começando a acordar.

**Continua...**

**Espero que estejam gostando.**

**Beijos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oi minna-san, primeira fic aqui neste site. Espero que gostem *-***

**É sobre meu casal favorito SasuSaku.**

**Tenham paciencia, ainda estou me adaptando um este site.**

**Beijos da SakuraAngelSex XD**

**Prazer:**

Eu abri os meus olhos, sentia a minha nuca doer um pouco, e minha visão estava embaçada. Sentei-me enquanto alisava a minha nuca, para ver se a dor passava, e fechei meus olhos, tentando se sentir uma dor aliviava. Depois de poucos segundo a dor passou, e logo abri meus olhos novamente, notando que minha visão já não estava tão embaçada. Olhei para onde estava eu e notei que era uma linda cama, decorada de azul e preto, o que deixava o local escuro mais ainda sim muito lindo.

Olhei para a frente, e notei um lindo homem parado me olhando, ele tinha olhos vermelhos com um cálice de sangue, e os cabelos negros como o ébano, mais o que também me chamou atenção, foi as marcas negras dentro do olhos dele, que parecia um tipo de arma afiada de três lâminas.

Notei que ele era muito bonito também de corpo, apesar de estar vestido em uma calça negra, uma blusa branca de botões, um sobre tudo e azul marinho, quase negro que o deixava ainda mais irresistível.

Dava para se ver os músculos dele bem trabalhados, mesmo vestido, o que me deixou excitada, apesar de eu conhecer o NEM, e isto fez com que eu me sentir-se culpada, e repreender-se meus pensamentos nenhum momento mesmo.

Notei que ele me olhava atentamente, como se Estiver Olhando-se meus mínimos detalhes, só ai então olhei para meu corpo, vendo que eu estava somente com minha fina camisola de seda curta. Então me lembrei Um homem que havia aparecido em meu quarto, e que depois de me levantar da cama assustada, eu ve escurecer tudo e acordei ali.

Coloquei os braços em frente ao meu corpo, como se tentar-se avert-lo de ficar me olhando, mais ele parecia determinado, descobrir em cada curva do meu corpo. Um pouco sem jeito, logo eu comecei um dialogo entre nós.

- Hum ... Quem é você? Onde eu estou?

Continuou em silencio ele me olhando, como se eu não tiver-se falado com ele, e isto me irritou muito, pois eu detesto ser ignorada. Então eu logo falei novamente com ele, mais com a voz um pouco irritada.

- Você não me escutou?

Fiquei furiosa, ao notar que ele não me responderia, então me levantei da cama, ficando ainda perto da mesma, e logo falei muito irritada.

- Você é surdo ou o que?

- Você é irritante.

Eu gelei, ao ouvir aquela voz fria e gelida, seca tão severa e que me fez ficar extremamente excitada. Eu podia sentir a umidade da minha calcinha, enquanto sentia um arrepio descer pela minha coluna, fazendo eu abrir entre os lábios, mostrando um pouco da minha excitação. Mais mesmo excitada, eu ainda estava irritada, e responde logo.

- Olha aqui seu filho da puta, me diz onde eu estou agora mesmo.

Eu olhei os olhos dele se transformarem, ficando em um negro profundo como Onix, o que me deixou ainda mais excitada.

- "Eu sou louca."

Pensei isto, ao notar que fiquei mais excitada. Eu Deveria estar com medo dele, e não sentindo atração por ele, afinal um humano não pode mudar a cor de seus olhos. E eu nunca ve uma pessoas com olhos vermelhos sangue, e sinais estranhos como Aqueles dentro dos olhos.

Sai de meus devaneios, ao notar que ele não estava mais lugar nenhum, ele estava bem atrás de mim, e sua respiração batia em meu pescoço, me deixando ainda mais excitada, enquanto ele sensualmente sussurrava em meu ouvido.

- Se me xingar de novo, eu te mato.

Eu me virei para ele, possuída por uma coragem, que eu não sei de onde tirei, e logo falei com meus olhos faiscando de raiva.

- Eu vou te xingar quantas vezes eu quiser, até você me falar onde estou.

Pude ver um pequeno sorriso para logo se forma nos lábios dele, me assustar, ao ver em um movimento, que não consegui acompanhar com os olhos, ele passar para trás de mim, e logo me jogar na cama, enquanto se deitava sobre meu corpo , me olhando nos olhos, enquanto acariciava meu corpo com uma de suas mãos, e sussurrava.

- Qual seu nome?

Não sei por que, ou qual o motivo, mais senti que devia obedecer a ele, sem nada perguntar, responde logo então.

- Sakura ...

Ele pegou uma mecha do meu cabelo, e ficou admirando, para falar logo.

- A cor de seu cabelo natural, é?

- Hai.

- Hum.

- Quem é você?

- Sasuke ... Sasuke ...

- Sasuke ...?

Ele continuava me olhando e acariciando meu corpo me deixando excitada, enquanto eu o olhava nos olhos. Mais fechei os olhos e gemi, ao sentir uma mão gelada dele sobre minha calcinha, colocando um para o lado, enquanto eu gemia.

- Harrr ...

- Você tem uma bucetinha, bem gostosa.

Não sei por que mais aquelas palavras, ditas naquela voz sexy, enquanto ele me masturbava, me fez gemer mais ainda.

Kami-sama, o que eu estava fazendo? Deixando um estranho que nem conheço, ter intimidade comigo esta, acho que ele não havia percebido que sou virgem.

Ele tentou penetrar um dedo dentro de mim, e sentiu logo uma barreira virgindade da minha, então me olhou com um meio sorriso, enquanto sussurrava para mim.

- Que delicia, você é virgem.

- Hai. O que estou fazendo aqui? Por que está fazendo isto comigo?

- Por que você me deram de presente.

- Como?

- Você é meu brinquedinho, até amanhã, já que morrera esta noite.

- Morrerei?

- Sim.

- Como?

- Sangue seu beberei, até você morrer.

- Você é um vampiro, por acaso?

Eu sorri ironicamente com o que ele havia falado.

- Sim.

Olhei para ele um pouco assustada, quando vê como presas dele. Mais por mais que seja estranho, em vez de gritar e correr ao ver aquilo, eu fiquei mais excitada ainda.

Me senti ainda mais excitada, quando ele Rasgou minha calcinha, e logo sorriu para mim de canto, e se levantou para tirar a roupa. Eu fiquei ali deitada olhando ele, enquanto retira a roupa, aquilo parecia um striper, sem mais claro rebolar ele é.

Depois de tirar toda a roupa, eu pensei que ele ficaria somente com um boxer, mais me enganei, ele tirou TUDO. Eu fiquei louca, ao ver aquele corpo musculoso, ao ver que ele era bem dotado, e coloca DOTADO, nisto.

Eu nunca tinha visto um, ao vivo ea cores, mais em vez de ficar com medo, tapa os olhos e tal, não, eu simplesmente fiquei excitada. Forte Geme, quanto ele se deitou novamente, mais abrindo bem minhas pernas, e colocando a cabeça No meio das minhas pernas, enquanto abocanhava um com uma cavidade minha boca.

Quando eu senti, uma língua aquela gelada cavidade em minha, eu quase gritei de tanto prazer, fazendo com que me contorcer-se de tanto prazer.

Ele me Chupava com vontade, e falava safadezas, que me deixavam ainda mais excitada, fazendo com que eu morder-se meus lábios.

- Nossa Sakura, que buceta gostosa A sua ...

Depois de alguns minutos, sentindo ele me chupar com muita vontade e desejo, comecei logo a sentir, como se uma grande onda de prazer fosse me invadir, logotipo e eu gritei de prazer, enquanto um liquido jorrava de mim, então ai eu que percebe havia gozado.

Morde os lábios com tanta força quando gozei, que acabei o ferindo, fazendo com que sair-se sangue, então pude ver Sasuke subir rapidamente, e lamber com vontade meu sangue, enquanto sugava meus lábios, provando do meu sangue.

Virei minha cabeça para o lado, quando ele soltou meus lábios, enquanto ele se posicionava entre minha pernas, Permitindo eu sentir o membro rígido dele, enquanto ele sussurrava para mim.

- Vou te foder rosadinha agora ...

Não sei o que deu em mim, acho que eu estava louca, ou aquele vampiro me enfeitiçou, por que eu sussurrei para ele.

- Então me fode.

Ele Começou a penetrar-me, eu senti muita dor mais mesmo assim não quis que ele parar-se. Depois dele estar totalmente dentro de mim, eu comecei a sentir muito prazer, mais eu gritei de prazer mesmo, foi quando ele deu uma estocada forte dentro de mim, e mordeu meu pescoço sugando meu sangue.

A sensação de perda de sangue, enquanto ele me fodia, me deixava cada vez mais excitada, e fez com que eu ARRANHAR-se as costas dele com força, enquanto ele me penetrava.

**Continua ...**

**Espero que estejam gostando.**

**Beijos.**


End file.
